Lain Calverus
" A bloodline doesn't just start as part of the noblesse, one most defy the norm in order to meet anothers expectations; finally one has to succeed the to-be predecessor. " – Jordon Calverus Lain Calverus, is an aspiring young teenage Light Devil Slayer; who is part of the Demon Howl Guild. Before having joined the guild, she used be the heir to her parents Dojo, that was for a mysterious martial arts known as T'kara, a lost art of which is affiliated with a long dead group of assassins. According to her economic status, she is disowned and no longer has a home to return to. Other than to join a guild and raise in the ranks of the Wizard realm, she has no realistically set goal. It was sometime before she was disowned, that Lain and her father trained night and day, using both the light and the shadows to one's advantage. Utilizing T'kara, which she quickly became adept at using, she was capable of sneaking up on her father who had already mastered the technique. She was continuously tested in this art both mentally and physically, for it was possible that there was someone else who knew of similar techniques. Making the bare minimum amount of noise, she became capable of maximizing damage against her opponents with her bare hands; without the aid of magic. These quick and short movements allowed her to move unnoticed, as well as to keep out of sight by remaining below the frame of ones shoulders or hips. With this she was capable of learning how to disarm and even disable an opponent stealth-fully, even removing her presence all together. While one would look at this as a great achievement in her lifetime, as such a young age, to master it. The discomfort had begun. Her father believed that since she had surpassed his teachings, that she was ready for her role as heir; because of this she was forced to fight him in a game of Cloak and Dagger. The game was free of morals and had several objectives which were questionable, even to someone who hated being limited in freedom. In order to defeat her father, instead of pursuing various other targets to win, she went after him and the rest of her own family. By the time this was noticed, several members of the Dojo had been downed; including the Telepath hosting the event. With silence ensuing, she struck her father down without her presence or blood-lust being felt. Following this exercise, as it was not one of the objectives, she was disowned for failing the course; but at the same time was forced to defend herself. At age sixteen, she was forced to kill her father with the support of her Grandfather, whom gave Lain Devil Slayer Magic in order to defeat her father. With the inherited ability, she brought her father to his knees, as he was not a wizard and was not prepared or aware to fight against one. Due to heavily sustained injuries, her father died almost immediately after he light the Dojo on fire. Her family and members of the Dojo, remained inside; they didn't even scream as they burned alive. Appearance & Characteristics Almost six foot tall, and petite in her build, Lain has a small bust and a fine level of physical prowess. Her hands are not huge, but can definitely pack a punch when and where needed. Her legs are thin and athletically built, but lacks the muscular tone. Most of her body also lacks an intense muscular tone, despite her strength, which makes it rather hard to determine her strength by just glancing over her. Her eyes are usually pink or amethyst, but tend to change colors to the point that they could even be blue. Her usual attire consists of a high rim shirt and a long jacket, which is usually always closed, as well as a pair of biking pants and leggings. The color of her hair is like a bubble-gum pink, or hot pink, and is completely natural. Whenever she goes out, or is hanging around, she wears a black cap with a small insignia of her family crest. On formal occasions she will never wear a dress, and usually opts to wear a tux of some sort or just dress completely casual like. It has been seen that she owns a white tuxedo with black trim and bow. Personality Sarcastic and slightly sadistic, Lian is known for her somewhat harassing ways with others, by teasing others without much display of emotion; at the same time using a mocking tone. Normally though, when not interacting with others in that form of dialogue, she barely shows any detectable emotion unless she is grinning or frowning. Most of the time however, there is no known reason for the behavior or change in expression other than the fact that she is bored. Notably intelligent, she tries to take in as much knowledge as she can, be it in studies or on the field. She's observant and adaptable, knowing usually what to do on a moments notice. However, she is not always verbal about her plans and tends to go on and execute them without much further interaction or audible communication. Though there are exceptions, especially if she goes and taps on ones shoulder or attempts to make conversation to fill them in if it is detrimental to ones life. History Synopsis Equipment The Stave of Illumination, '''is a stave that is capable of creating light around a certain area; its different colors do different effects. While it sometimes works with color psychology, the use of the Stave is much more than just its name. * The blue illumination from the stave distills hunger as long as it is active, as well as having a chance at calming down those within its immediate radius. When it is active, it will also create smaller glimmers of light within the five meter radius, relate-able to fireflies. * The red illumination promotes hunger, while at the same time strengthens ones aggressive nature. While active there is an illusion of burning embers loosely raining down within the five meter radius of the immediate vicinity. * * Powers and Abilities * '''Light Devil's Rage The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. The user, after inhaling, releases a large purple blast of hot air, concentrated light energy and intensive blinding light, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blast inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. Those looking directly at it, may be temporary blinded. *'Light Devil's Blend' Is an ability that bends the light around the user and turns them invisible, essentially blending in with their surroundings. This however, does not make them intangible or undetectable by other means. Whilst this ability allows the user to become invisible, it only works depending on the amount of light in the area, as the ability will very slightly illuminate darkened areas. *'Light Devil's Will-o'-the-Wisp' The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Lightning Dragon Slayer's Lightning Body, transforming into a sphere of light and capable of high speed travel and maneuvers. However when using this ability, one cannot interact well with corporeal objects and moves slower when there is less light. *'Light Devil's Unholy Barrage' The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Light Dragon Slayer's Holy Ray, but has several different spectrum of color. *'Light Devil's Photosynthesis' Trivia T'kara is a reference to K'tara, a martial arts from Star Wars EU. Category:Devil Slayer Category:Mage Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Howl Category:Caster Category:Casters